XMen: Death and Her Master
by lenaandesa
Summary: Love, war and hope. These are the things that will never stop. They have been found through out history and they will be here in the future. All of these are found in this tale. Lemons in later chapters. Wolverine/oc and Pyro/oc
1. trialer

Esa: hey this is just a trailer. but don't fret, the story is coming.

* * *

**The time has come for heroes to rise once more.**

Two girls walk up a path. The taller one with black hair shadows the smaller blond, seeming protective.

A beautiful mansion can be seen in front of them.

**Old allies will meet again.**

The same black haired girl is walking down a hall. She bumps into a large man wearing jeans and a wife beater and looks up.

"James?!"

_The blond is sitting on a bench humming a song and petting a stray cat._

_"Sarah?"_

_She looks up and gasps._

_"John!"_

**The past returns to some....**

"I keep getting flashes of her... I think... I loved her... ARRRG!" Logan slams his fist into a wall. Charles is behind a desk and Scott is leaning on a wall in the same room.

**....and that maybe painful to others.**

The black haired girl is seen crying on Kurts shoulder.

**In the end....**

There is an explosion.

"NO!" the blackhaired girl screams. She is held back by Kurt.

**....we all find a reason to live.**

"I love you, so I must leave you."

The black haired girl kisses Logan's lips. He remains still. She backs away then turns around and leaves through the sliding metallic door.

**X-Men: Death and Her Master**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**

* * *

Bios

**_Atira Nova Miller_**

D.O.B.: April 13, 1803

age: 206

height: 5'9"

weight: 110

eye color: hazel

hair color/length/style: black/knees/layered with sideways bangs normally in a pony tail

personality: smartass, rude, extremely smart, great fighter

mutation: nature; growing plants, controlling them, control over the weather, creates animals from mist; immortal

**_Sarah Alice Yates_**

D.O.B.: April 4, 1991

age: 18

height: 5'4"

weight: 103

eye color: icey blue

hair color/length/style: bleach blond(natural)/hips/layered

personality: short tempered, _**slightly**_ insane, loud, outgoing, good fighter, overall a nice person.

mutation: ability to shoot (light blue) lasers from eyes and hands, translucent blue faerie wings on back


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lena and Esa do not now or have ever owned Wolverine, Pyro or any other Marvel(now owned by Disney) characters you may or may not recognize. most info comes from marveldirectory(dot)com -- other language in this chapter is German. (By the way, Aria is a real club. It's in Montreal. Never been so I don't know if there is a guard at the door. But it does have three floors with different music on each. I know friends who have gone but they told me they were to smashed to remember where security was.)

Chapter One

(Atira POV)

I was totally in tune to my surroundings. I could hear the sound of a bar fight going down outside. I could smell the breath of the passed out man on the other side of the room, heavy with liquor. I could feel the bartender's eyes on me as I downed my sixth beer in two gulps. I waved him over without looking up. He took the empty bottle and passed me another. I flicked the top off with my thumb and treated it the same as the other. I motioned to the bartender to give me a beer again but, this time, I didn't open it. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it in his hand.

"Keep the change, lieb(dear)," I said as I stood and left the shady bar.

I walked the two miles to my equally shady motel near the border to the U.S. I didn't even need the key for the locked door, I just jiggled the handle and the door opened. Laying on the single bed, glaring at the fuzzy screen of the crappy T.V., was my current partner. Because I can't die or age, I have to find new friends, or partners as I call them to avoid attachments, about every 20 years. I picked up Sarah Alice in Waco, Texas last time I was in the 'States. She was almost 16 then so we have traveled together for a little over two years.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a light blue blast of energy shot out of Sarah's eyes in the direction of the T.V., exploding it.

"Shit!" she yelled jumping up to go put out the fire that was eating away at the fake plant in the corner.

"I'm not payin' for that, Flügel(Wing)," I stated. Her wings fluttered angrily causing her to hover over the floor.

"I know that," she hissed. "You say that every time I blow somethin' up!"

"Well put out that fire and I'll let you have your beer."

"Woo!" She hurried to put out the flames as I tossed the cold beer from hand to hand.

"You might want to warm it up. Think it froze on my walk here," I said. "Bi Polar much," I mumbled to myself. She didn't hear me and continued to talk.

"And that wont be a problem anymore once we leave Canada tomorrow," Sarah said happily. And it was her idea to come! I tossed her the beer and she carefully lit up her hand to melt it.

She nursed her beer as I changed into my black bikini.

"Night!" she called as I started my bath.

"Nacht(night)," I called back at about half of her volume. I have always felt more comfortable sleeping in water. I think it is because most of my powers involve plants and plants need water to live. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the movement of the calm water lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of soft singing. It sounded so beautiful. Then I realized, it was Sarah. She must have had another nightmare. Singing was her way of coping. I slipped out of the water and toweled off and pulled on some jeans and a orange turtle neck sweater over my bathing suit. I walked into the main room to find Sarah curled into a ball in the middle of the bed in her Tinker Bell P.J.s singing a lullaby to herself. My mothering instincts took over and I got in the bed behind her and pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Beruhigen Sie mein Kind, hören Sie mich jetzt,(Calm my child, hear me now,)" I sang quietly. "Bäume tanzen auf dem Wind, sie fühlen Ihren Schmerz. erheben Sie Ihre Stimme und nennen Sie meinen Namen, so wissen alle, dass Sie mein Kind sind."(Trees dance on the wind, they feel your pain. Raise your voice and you call my name, everything knows that you are my child.) I knew she couldn't understand but she found comfort in my voice.

She had been plagued by horrible nightmares about her parents' death, which she caused. She was learning how to drive with her mother in the passenger seat when her powers manifested. She was angry because she wasn't getting it and a beam shot from her eyes into the steering wheel. She crashed, killing her mother. Her father committed suicide the next night by hanging himself from the living room ceiling fan.

I never asked what her dreams were about after the first time because after she told me she fainted. I got up and told her to dress while I paid for the room. After I paid I went to my big red Ford F-150 to see Sarah throwing our bags into the front passenger seat, then climbing into the back seat. She likes the back because she can sort of lay down if she gets tired. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the truck.

"You OK, Flügel(Wing)?" I asked looking at Sarah in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine, Atira," she said back to her normal self. She is always as honest as she can be, sometimes that makes her seem blunt. "Hey! Don't you have a birthday coming up?" I nodded. Her 18th birthday was a few days ago. To celebrate, I bribed a guard to let us into a high scale club called Aria. Three levels of dance floors with different music on each. Sarah got so smashed I had to sleep in the bed while she slept by the toilet. "How old?"

"206.(She wasn't fazed. She knew I was as old as dirt.) Nothing big alright?"I said.

"No problem. Just a small present. Is that fine?"

"Sure."

"Where are we heading?" Sarah leaned up between the seat.

"New York," I said with a smirk.

"Oh? How come?"

"To finish your education." She looked horrified. " Don't worry Flügel(Wing), I plan on taking you to a mutant school. A friend (he earned the right to be called my friend by tring to save my life.) from Germany told me about it."

"The guy you worked in the circus with?" She was calm now.

"Ja(yes)."

"Cool."

"He works there."

"Really?!" she shouted. "I get to meet him?!"

"Yes!" I shouted back. We started to laugh as be came to the border where border patrol checked our car. Now in Maine, I sped up to 90 and told Sarah that I could make it to the school in about a day and a half with my nonstop driving. She agreed and fell into a trance like sleep and didn't wake up until we were in New York.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N(Esa): Disclaimer is in chapter one. It will not be repeated in this or any later chapters. more German. set up of the school is set after this picture-

media(dot)comicvine(dot)com/uploads/2/22749/637398-xmansion2_5b1_5d_super(dot)jpg

Chapter two

(Atira POV)

I pulled my truck into a parking space in front of the large mansion. I got out and opened the back door.

"Flügel(Wing), Awake my Kind(Child). See our new home," I called softly to Sarah's sleeping figure. She twitched a little and woke up.

"I'm coming mom," she mumbled. I froze. She didn't seem to notice her mistake so I let it go. She ran a brush through her layered blond hair and straightened her blue T-shirt and jeans. She jumped out of my truck and put on her fluffy white faux fox fur coat. There was still snow on the ground so as we walked down the the pathway I blew away the snow at the edges of the path and grew lilys of every color as we walked by so they seemed to welcome us. Sarah walked in front of me so I could protect her from all possible angles. When we first teamed up, that would annoy her but she realized it was my way of telling her she was important to me. She rang the door bell as I stood behind her looking as mean as a supposedly 18 year old girl could. A man with a weird visor looking thing over his eyes opened the door.

_'What year is it around here, '83?'_ I thought.

"Can I help you ladies?" the guy asked.

"Yeppers!" Sarah said. Her translucent blue wing appeared on her back. "You definitely can!" He jumped as he noticed her wings. He looked at me and I looked down. He looked down too and saw fog swirling around his feet.

"Come on in," he said smiling. We followed him into the building. "My name is Scott Summers but some call me Cyclops. What are yours?"

"I'm Sarah Alice Yates but my friends call me Sarah or Wing." She made her wings disappear. I made no comment. Sarah sighed. "This is my friend and protector, Atira Nova Miller. Her codename is Mother Nature."

"Protector?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said nonchalantly. "People would pay big bucks for my wings so Atira keeps the bad guys away."

"Oh."

Suddenly, I spoke up. "Where can I find Kurt Wagner?" Scott jumped at the sound of my voice startled.

"He's umm.. not here at the moment," Scott said sounding nervous, like I was going to kill Kurt or something.

"He must still be on that mission he was bragging about. Something to do with regaining a student of the school." Scott froze.

"How did you know that?" he hissed.

"I talk to him often," I said nonchalantly. "He owns a devise I invented when I was working as a doctor and vet for the Munich circus. Sadly, I needed both skills to work on Kurt." My last sentence was stated in a grave voice. Scott didn't say another word ans he lead us to the right and to an office. He knocked and a male voice told us to come in. A bald man in a wheel chair behind a desk greeted us.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed as I walked around the desk. To the shock of Scott and Sarah, I leaned down, hugged Professor Charles Xavier and kissed both of his cheeks, true European style.

"Aunt Atira. Good to see you again. You haven't aged a bit," Charles said with a smile.

_'Aunt?'_ Scott and Sarah thought.

"It's been so long!" My expression turned deadly. "Your so thin! You better be taken care of yourself, Junge(boy)."

"I am fine. How have you been? Last I heard, you were training troops in the Navy. And that was almost ten years ago."

"That got old after a few years. I left and went to Germany again.... and worked for a circus." I blushed. My only living family learning about my life as a carney. How embarrassing! He chuckled. "Yeah. Laugh it up."

"Wait... Aunt. As in she is sister to one of your parents?" Sarah asked Charles. I answered for him.

"Actually, stick about four 'great's in front of 'Aunt' and, BAM! me," I stated. Charles nodded.

"But you only look 17 or 18!" Scott siad, exasperated.

"I'm immortal," I said calmly.

"Really. She's seriously old. Her 206th birthday is in a few days," Sarah said.

"Sarah! That information is top secret! It's in government files!" I hissed at her. We were interrupted by the door opening. In walked my favorite fuzzy blue monster. And no, it isn't the Cookie Monster.

"Blau(Blue)!" I yelled jumping him with a hug.

"Natur(nature)!" Kurt said swinging me around.

"Flügel(Wing), let Charlie give you a schedule and show you around. I'm gonna catch up with Kurt." I said leaving without a reply draging Kurt behind.

* * *

After a long, extended game of "20 questions" with Kurt. I returned to my nephew's office asking where Sarah and I were staying. Sarah was staying in the girls dorm with a girl named Kitty who could walk though walls and I was staying in a guest room for the moment. It was decided that I would teach "Life Skills." I was born to a Pawnee tribe so I had raw skills like basket weaving and making my own close. So I was really teaching a "survival if all the power in the world went out and all shops closed" class. Joy. But I would only bitch in my head with my walls up. I was to proud to act like that.

I was heading to Sarah's room when I ran into someone. My eyes trailed up his jeans, to his white wife better, then his face, stopping on his eyes.

"James?!" I gasped.

* * *

A/N(Esa): I kept spelling "Scott" "Scoot". lol


	4. AN

Esa- This is officially abandoned and up for adoption.

If you would like to adopt, email me at ethunderwolf yahoo(dot)com

I only request that you stick to the tralier. I will give a detailed summary to who ever adopts.


End file.
